Zhu Jin Wong
: Zhu Jin Wong, or just Wong, was the manager of the Truffleton Chocolate Factory in the town of Truffleton, Kansas before The Great War. He is Chinise-American, but can not speak, read, or understand Chinese at all. He's very eccentric with child-like interests (cartoons, toys, etc.) and is a master of kung-fu, but can not tell you what style since he is sworn to secrecy. He's become addicted to chocolate, but exercises three times a day to keep in shape which is why he's incredibly fit even though he consumes lots of chocolate in a short amount of time. He talks to a sock puppet named Scruffy that he believes is his childhood dog reincarnated in sock form. He has absolutely no clue that The Great War ever happened and just nonchalantly contiues his normal life before he got frozen. He has another personality that calls himself Zhu Jin Wang, or just Wang, that takes over whenever Wong puts on an eye patch. Wang is pure evil with a diabolical laugh and, as following the events of The Great War, swore to take over the U.A.F.S. from Moses Beach and become the new reining dictator of not just the entire west coast, but Truffleton as well! Background Childhood : Wong was born in Beijing, China where his father was a successful toy builder and his mother was a crazy woman on drugs who was in deep depression after the death of Zhu's older brother a few years before his birth. His father was a sadistic man who often beat him senseless for no reason at random times. He had no friends at all because all the kids thought he was pretty weird so all he had for a companion was a three legged dog named Scruffy. When he was twelve years old both of his parents were killed in a freak elephant stampede at a traveling circus leaving Wong an orphan. Wong ran away instead of being sent to an orphanage where he hid out with Scruffy in a local zoo. One day when he was trying to hide from the zookeepers in the monkey cage the monkeys attacked him and nearly ripped him to pieces. A bald headed monk witnessed this and jumped inside the cage just in time to save the boy and his dog. The monk took him to his temple in the mountains and trained him in a secret style of kung fu that if he ever revealed the secrets he would be hunted down by bloodthirsty demons. The Triad : After Wong left the temple at age 20 he decided to join the Chinese Triad with his killer kung fu skills, well actually he didn't join by choice but rather he was forced in to it since his monk teacher owed The Triad millions of dollars. Wong was forced to work off his master's debt as an assassin who used kung fu to kill people The Triad thought as enemies or annoyances for the next five years. He hated his job, but was threatened by the Triad who said if he didn't do what they say they would lock him in cage full of monkeys. The only comfort Wong had at this time was the stuffed corpse of Scruffy the dog who died when he practicing with a gun for the first time back when he first started. Wong became an infamous killer over the years all throughout China known as The Dragon of Death as he had a tattoo of a fierce looking dragon wrapped around his right arm. There was a huge bounty on his head so Wong decided to get the heck out of there and escape to the United States of America even though he hadn't fully repaid the dept. Coming to America : When Wong was thirty years old he came to the town of Truffleton, Kansas after living in New York City for the past five years where he worked in a Chinese restaurant in China Town. Wong grew to dislike the taste of his own people's cuisine so he quit his job and left town when he heard of the Truffleton Chocolate Factory located in Truffleton. He had never tasted chocolate before in his life, but after eating a single piece of the sweet stuff he was instantly hooked. He got a job at the factory as a simple factory worker for eight years until finally he was promoted to manager of the plant. On the day of The Great War he was being a sneak and was eating chocolate in the factor's freezer when the door was accidentally closed while he was in there. It was so cold in the freezer that Wong was chronologically frozen for the next twenty years. When he was finally discovered and thawed out he saw that the world had pretty much ended and the few people that survived lived in ravaged towns like Truffleton. He continued to say that he was the manager of the chocolate factory even though no one else was interested in making chocolate. After he was thawed out he hit his head against a metal pipe and came down with a weird case of amnesia, he could no longer speak, read, or understand Chinese at all. The injury also created an evil alternate personality named Wang that wanted to become the town's new dictator. Alternate Ego Wang : The Alternate Ego of Wong, Wang, is quite an evil persona looking to create a dictatorship in Truffleton with him as the supreme, all-powerful leader. Though his full name is Zhu Jin Wang, the majority of Truffleton just call him Wang, so as to lessen his association with Zhu Jin Wong, whom they are all particularly fond of. Wang however, has proven to be quite a meddling figure in most of their eyes. : This fact has led David Bowie to become quite close with Wang, in hopes of seizing a good piece of control over Truffleton, helping to pull the strings in the Darkness. Wang's goal was naturally to take control for himself, but unbeknownst to the citizens, Bowie has convinced him to elaborate on these plans. Wang and Bowie both now seek to expand the borders of Truffleton and declare open war on the raiders. Where the supplies for war will come from is still a mystery. : Some people believe he is Wong since they look exactly the same, but many people have pointed out that they couldn't be the same person since Wang wears an eye patch and Wong does not. He does not share Wong's addiction to chocolate as he thinks its horrid and disgusting, but he can do kung fu just like Wong. : Wong's dog sock puppet named Scruffy is also used by Wang, but the madman refers to his sock subordinate as Admiral Scruff. : He is the founder and co-leader of the Legion of Villainous Evil though he is quite embarrassed that the organization's initials spell "LOVE". : Characteristics : Age :Wong's birthday is December 12 and he is currently 43 years old. He was frozen for over twenty years so his actual age is somewhere in the early to mid sixties making him one of Truffleton's oldest living citizens. : Physical Characteristics :Wong is a physically fit Chinese man who exercise three times every day to keep off all that chocolate he regularly consumes. He stands at about five feet nine inches and weighs around one hundred and ninety pounds. He has a tattoo of a blue Chinese dragon wrapped around the upper part of his right arm right below his shoulder which he got back when he was working for the Triad. He has dark black hair and squinty eyes like most Chinese people have even though he suspiciously looks Japanese. He usually wears a custom made suit from the Philippines which he has several of hidden away in a secret compartment in his office. His alternate ego Wang wears a black eye patch over his left eye that is required for Wong to wear before his evil persona can take over. : Personality :Wong is an eccentric man with many child-like interests as he enjoys watching cartoons meant for preschool children and plays with toys that he keeps back in his apartment. He is a very happy person, but can easily be angered and when angered will beat up the cause of his anger with amazing kung fu techniques. He is a very kind person and will drop whatever he is currently doing to help someone out with whatever. He loves animals such as dogs and will become depressingly sad if anything bad happens to an animal. He is quite a courageous person as he still stand up to anybody no matter how tough or threatening they seem to be. Wang on the other hand is a despicable villain who will do anything to take over Truffleton including murder. He cares for no one, but himself and Admiral Scruff which he regards as both his best subordinate and best friend. He finds great enjoyment in the misery of others and especially if he was the one who caused such misery. While Wong takes great pride in being the manager of a chocolate factory, Wang takes pride in being the world's most evil villain. Abilties : Wong and Wang are both masters of a secret style of kung fu taught to him by a monk that makes use of both power and speed. The kung fu is actually known as Mix and Match style which basically uses techniques from other styles of martial arts along with original ones created by the very monks who practice it. The monks just say its a big secret to screw with their new apprentices as they don't really believe bloodthirsty demons will come devour you. Wong was a prodigy at school, but never had a chance to finish it as his parents were killed by elephants. The monks instead taught him the history of not just China, but the entire world as well as science and math up to a high school level. After Wong came to America he made great use of the internet to further his knowledge and even got an online degree. Besides being extremely skilled at hand to hand fighting he is great with melee type weapons where he can basically use anything he can get his hands on as a weapon. : Family Life : Wong's father was a brilliant toy designer back in China, but regulary abuses his son while his mother was a drug addict. He had a dog named Scruffy and once had an imaginary friend named Mr. Tang who was a forty foot talking bunny rabbit that could breath fire back when he was a youngster. His uncle was a famous movie star who starred in a bunch of kung fu movies though it's a secret who this certain uncle really is (his parents claimed it was Jackie Chan.) He was a conjoined twin when he was born, but his twin brother died when they were surgically separated a few minutes later. This could be in fact the actual origin of the evil Wang who could be in fact Wong's twin brother and his mind could have been transferred to the surviving brother. He also had an older brother who died shortly before his birth and is the reason for their mom's life long depression. : Idiosyncrasies : Wong is extremely addicted to chocolate ever since he ate that first piece of chocolate that led him to want to work at the Truffleton Chocolate Factory. He talks to a sock puppet named Scruffy that he believes is the reincarnation of his dead dog. He has an evil alternate personality named Wang that wants to take over Truffleton. He has no idea The Great War even happened even though he has been told about on many occasions. He still believes he is the manage of the Truffleton Chocolate Factory and even thinks the Pole City Boys are his employees. He believes he was never frozen for twenty years and that he was just trapped in there for a couple minutes before one of his workers discovered him. It is believed that his unusual and entirely insane thoughts are to the abuse and neglect he suffered as a child. There is also the trauma he received after being forced to kill so many people for the Triad that he chosen a "happy" life for himself that his void of unpleasantness. He can not read, speak, or understand Chinese at all even though he was born and raised in China. : Deep Dark Secrets : Wong is highly traumatized by the monkey attack he suffered when he was living at the zoo after his parents were killed that he will go into a fetal position and start crying when ever the animal is mentioned. He's extremely addicted to chocolate, but everyone pretty much knows that even though he does try to keep it a secret. If he doesn't consume even a tiny piece of chocolate every six hours he will go into a hysteric rage where he will violently beat up anybody he comes across. The people that know this about him will try to make sure he gets his chocolate so he doesn't go on his kung fu rampage that could leave many Truffleton citizens injured. The fact that he worked for The Triad a few years is also a part of his past that he makes sure stays secret, telling people he got the dragon tattoo on a dare in rebellious days. : Favorite Quote : "There are four basic food groups: milk chocolate, dark chocolate, white chocolate, and chocolate truffles." - ''Anonymous : ''"There is nothing better than chocolate. It is the very thing that makes my life worth living. Without it I would die a sad death. So give me chocolate!" - Wong :"I will become the Grand Emperor of not just Truffleton, but the entire western coast of America! All will bow down to Wang!" - Wang :"Bark! Bark! Woof! Woof!" - Scruffy Most Embarrassing Memory :He counts the monkey attack at the zoo as both of one of his darkest secrets and one of his most embarrassing memories. Wang considers his most embarrassing memory being trapped in that freezer for twenty years while the world around them changed so drastically. He is glad that this will defiantly make Truffleton and the America's west coast easier to take over, but still considers it something that should have never happened. It's true that Wang didn't surface until after Wong thawed out in the present, but Wang has always existed in the back of Wong's back waiting to get out and conquer. Proudest Memory :Defiantly Wong's proudest memory is becoming manager of the Truffleton Chocolate Factory after working on the assembly line for so long. A defiant second would finally mastering the Mix and Match style of kung fu back when he lived with the monks at the mountain temple in China. Wang's claims his proudest memory hasn't happened yet, but will happen very soon in the future and what is this memory you may ask? Why just becoming the Grand Emperor of Truffleton and the entire western coast of America. Incorporation in Town's Setting :Wong lives in a run down apartment building that's a couple miles away from the Truffleton Chocolate Factory where he still believes he is the manager. Since he is entirely insane the people of Truffleton just let him do whatever he wants since its clear he doesn't quite realize anything happened in Truffleton at all. Narrative A day in the life of Wong/Meet the terrible Wang (and David Bowie) I woke up with the rising sun as I do every morning to greet the city of Truffleton as I merrily jog to work. Where do I work you may ask? Why just the happiest place on the whole planet, the Truffleton Choclate Factory! I used to work on the assembly line as I packaged chocolate bar after sweet, delicious, mouthwatering chocolate bar, yum chocolate, until I finally was promoted to be manager of the entire plant. I could see my glorious chocolate flavored haven in the distance as I passed many of my fellow Truffleton citizens and their places of residence. For some unusual reason many of the buildings I passed were wrecked, I guess a tornado or something came through while I was busy dreaming about chocolate. Man I really need some chocolate right now I haven’t had a piece since 6 AM. I increasing picked up the pace of my jogging until I finally reached the factory gate. I found the gate to be unlocked which really filled me with furry at the mere thought of the possibility of someone breaking into my factory and making off with my precious chocolate. When I strolled in to began my work day I spotted my inappropriately dressed employees goofing around instead of doing what I pay them for. Chocolate doesn’t just magically make itself! I walked over to the boys and immediately told them to get back to work in the nicest way possible, but they looked at me like I was completely insane. I was quickly losing patience with them so I said “Get back to work or no pay for you!” They laughed at me as if they were just begging me to fire them when one of the boys approached me. “Leave old man. This is Pole City Boys’ turf and we don’t like it when crazies like you come in,” he snarled at me while he made threatening motions with his fists. I wondered why I hired these lazy, ungrateful buffoons in the first place. Was I so hyped up on chocolate that day that I just hired any hooligan I came across on the street?! The bald headed youth that was making those threatening gestures earlier lunged at me like a hungry panda back in my home country would, but thanks to the secret kung fu techniques of the Mix and Match style the fool was no match for my Crouching Tiger Death Punch. After getting nailed by my honorable fist, he fell crashing to the factory floor unconscious, but not dead since I don’t kill people anymore. The other boys immediately went back to work after seeing me discipline one of their coworkers. To help boast their morale I brought out my faithful canine companion Scruffy the sock puppet. He was indeed a sock puppet made to look like a dog, but is in fact an actual dog. You see my late dog who tragically died back in China, I’d rather not talk about it, was reincarnated into not just any sock, but the very sock worn by the monk that taught me kung fu. He taught me a secret style of kung fu that if I ever revealed the secrets of to anybody not worthy of its awesome, bone shattering power I would be devoured by bloodthirsty demons. Anyway, Scruffy happily encouraged the workers with a series of playful bites to their noses and few joyess barks here and there. He’s so adorable isn’t he? An hour later I decided to give everybody an early lunch break after working so hard making chocolate even though I couldn’t find any of it. Are they hiding it from me or something? They better give me my chocolate of I’ll beat every last one of them until they come face to face with Buddha himself! None of the boys seemed to want to eat lunch with me as I suppose its very intimidating to do something so causal with your boss. It’s a good thing I always have Scruffy by my side since being the manager can get very lonely at times. After finishing a nutritious lunch coated in light chocolate since I am on a diet after all, I went to do some reading in my office. My office, which I take much pride in, was completely trashed, but that’s wasn’t going to stop me from reading my favorite book of all time, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. It’s my only book in English as for some reason all of my other books are written in some strange language that I can’t seem to comprehend. I think my eye sight must be better in one eye than the other as I always carry around an eye patch in my pocket. Some people need reading glasses so it only makes perfect sense that I have a reading eye patch. Putting on the eye patch was quickly done, but before I could begin reading I began to black out…………… And with that I the greatest evil mankind has ever known, Wang, has awakened from his slumber! Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It was finally time to put my nefarious plans into action after trapped for so long by the insufferable chocolate craving fool, Wong. I don’t see why my other half loves that garbage so much, it tastes absolutely revolting. I am going to become the all powerful ruler of not only Truffleton, but the entire western coast of the Untied States of America! And when that happens I will officially ban chocolate forever! Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! All will bow down to the Grand Emperor of all freaking creation, me! I looked out the window to survey the capital of my future empire only to see that it has been reduced to a ravaged dump. “What the hell happened here?” I pondered to myself when I accidentally leaned against a lever on the wall facing my other half’s desk. The floor in front of me opened up to reveal a stone staircase leading into the dark abyss. After descending the stairs for what seemed like a lifetime I finally arrived to see…..what the hell?! A mansion underneath the factory?! What is the doing here? As if sensing my arrival a freakish man, dressed in what I can only describe as a bad Halloween costume, came to greet me from the open door of the mansion. “I am the greatest, most awe inspiring man on this entire planet,” bragged the man with his hands thrusted into the air, “The talented, the amazing, the fashionably dressed David Bowie!” I had no time for this clown’s foolishness when he told me he wanted to become villainous partners with me. Hmmmmmmmm. Another person with the desire to take over Truffleton? Very intriguing. I decided to listen to his proposal, but only if he understood that I was to be the supreme leader not him, but first there was something I had to know. “What occurred here in Truffleton while I was sleeping?” Category:Characters Category:Writer Characters